


Hey princess!

by binlar_lover



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Sorry Not Sorry, idk I just really wanted to write then wearing dresses, not so platonic kenhina, princess princess AU, probably really fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 08:50:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5041870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/binlar_lover/pseuds/binlar_lover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama really don't know what he signed for when transferring school, he should probably just had stayed in his old school</p><p>Or</p><p>That Princess Princess AU nobody asked for, but I really wanted to write</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I'm in the middle of starting over

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing Haikyuu, but these dorks have taken over my life. English is not my first language and this is not betaded, so any mistake is on me.
> 
> This idea have been hauting me, I just really needed to wirte it, hope you enjoy!
> 
> Chapter tittle comes from Sabrina Carpenter's In the middle of starting over. That's it for now.

 

Kageyama was barely paying attention to what the teacher, Takeda, he reminded himself, was saying. He was kind of worried, never in his life had he gone to an all-boys school, also he never had stayed in dorms, which would probably  be a hell of a problem, he hates people on his space.

  “You seem a really strong guy” The teacher says, and that call his attention, what were they talking about before that?

  “I play volleyball” He says, and the teachers face lit up.

  “That’s perfect, you are probably going to be chosen” He says seeming to be really satisfied with himself.

  “Chosen for what?”

  “You will know” Is the only answer he gets, and before he can insist he’s forced to the ground by someone else's body.

He looks up just to find a girl staring at him with wide eyes, hands on her mouth. She’s wearing a very lacy dress and her long orange strands are falling on her shoulder, she’s is not heavy, but she is almost over his lungs, which kind of makes it really hard to breath( That’s why his out of air, Kageyama thinks, and not because his blow by this girl beauty, not at all). 

  "I’m sorry” She finally says, they can hear footsteps not that far from where they are and suddenly she is on her feet.

  “You better get going” Takeda says, and she nods, bright smile on her face, putting one of her pointers over hers lips she says:

  “You haven’t seen me”

  “Not at all” He responds, at that the girls starts to run carefully away from them. It takes Kageyama almost two minutes to realize that one thing is really out of place.

  “Wait” He says and they stop on the hallway one more time“What was that girl doing here?” The teacher start to laugh, put both hands on the boys shoulder, and sighs.

  “That’s your classroom” He says pointing to the door next to them and leaving before the younger boy can even protest.

  “He didn’t answer my question” He murmurs to himself, then look at the door right in front of him, he knows is a different school, but his reputation, kind of travels before him. His teammates didn’t have the right of doing what they have done, they could have won. He clenches his hands into fists, it’s not time for thinking about that, that’s the reason he is here, isn’t it? To a band new start. He breaths deep, opens the door just to hit in someone’s ribs.

  “You’re the new guy” The owner of the chest he just collided says, Kageyama looks up, and holy shit this guy is really tall.

  “Yeah” He answers giving a step back.

  “You play volley right?” The guy asks.

  “I do, who are you anyway?” The brunet inquires.

  “I’m Lev; I’m in the volleyball team and in your class, which means we are going to spend a lot of time together friend”

  “We are not friends” Is Kageyama's immediate response, Lev’s eyes light up.

  “You have a really scary face, they are totally choosing you”

  “You are the second person to tell me that, and I have no idea what you are talking about” The boy laughs, a real laugh, different from Professor Takeda, whose laugh had scared the brunet more than a little.

  “By the end of week, you’ll probably know, or even sooner” He just says, and give him a side smirk.

Kageyama is definitely regretting his choice, this place is just too weird.


	2. Welcome to Karasuno, it's been waiting for you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter's title kind of comes from Taylor Swift's Welcome to New York. I don't remember all volleyball terms in English so if there's any mistake just tell me so I can fix it.
> 
> To everyone that leaved kudos and comments, I love all of you, thank you!
> 
> Hope you enjoy the chapter!

Kageyama forgot how much he hated first days, everybody it’s always looking at you, questioning who you are, where are you going to fit, who you are going to befriend. But the worst part it’s having to talk in front of the class. There, in front of the class, is the exact place he is, when there’s a knock on the door. A redhead head followed by a dyed blond one appear on the door.

  “Can we come in?” Questions the redhead.

  “Of course guys” The teacher, that Kageyama can’t remember the name says, and they both come inside the class, sitting themselves on lev’s right and left. The teacher gives the brunet an encouraging look. He sights.

  “It’s a pleasure to meet you, I’m Kageyama Tobio and we’re going to be classmates” He says, so, yeah, that’s actually the best he can do, he can’t be nice with people this easily, read he’s never is nice, not in public. He can see the late guy whispering to Lev, who is shaking his head affirmatively, and looking this way the guy is kind of familiar? Like he had seen him, but not quite like this, if that even made any sense.

  “You can sit down now, Kageyama” The teacher says, and go sit on his place by the window, at least a little luck on this bizarre place. The rest of the day is quite uneventful, except for all the stares he receive, he’s pretty sure people from other classes are appearing just to get a look at him, which, strange doesn’t even begin to describe. Then its volleyball time and he couldn’t be happier, is not the he doesn’t like studying, it’s just that he generally sucks at it. But not volleyball, that’s the one thing he more than good at. He’s running with all his will, just to be received at the door by a ball on his face.

  “I’m so sorry” A voice calls from inside, after a few dizzy seconds he sees a very guilt looking Lev behind the nest.

  “Let’s try again” Another voice calls, a guy that’s probably half of Lev’s height, at best.

  “You are Kageyama right?” A brunet guy, that’s definitely a third year asks approaching him.

  “Yes, that’s me” The guy stare at him for solid two minutes before nodding to himself.

  “I’m Daichi, the team captain”

  “Co-captain” Two voices say at the same time, one more lovely, from silvered haired guy. The other, a little dark, from a brunet guy, that actually remembered him of cat, weird.

  “You have to stop doing that, teasing Kuroo will just lead to getting him mad, and that doesn’t make our team stronger” The nice guy said.

  “Sorry Suga” Daichi answers actually looking guilty.

  “How come Suga is the only one that can lecture you?” The cat guy, Kuroo (Kageyama assumes) says.

  “He earned the right” The co-captain answers

  “More like stole his heart with his angel like smile and his heavenly presence” A short guy says, he has just a little part of his hair dyed blonde.

  “Do you really wanna go there Noya?” Daichi asks giving the guy a very dark look.

  “Haven’t said anything” He says turning around a leaving them behind.

  “There are a bunch of short guys on this team” Kageyama can’t avoid but notice, both captains just smirk at him

  “Don’t underestimate then, we are not called crows for any reason” Kuroo say, and both of them laugh, a good Disney villain kind of laugh.

The warm up goes really smoothly, in the end, Kageyama never actually stopped training. Then two teams are made for a little match, he’s surprised to see the redhead on the front row, he is kind of short to block balls, isn’t he? His team starts with the ball, a blond, with a really annoying face is starting the game. The ball flies to the other side of the nest, Noya catches the ball, and the also late blond guy is waiting to set the ball.

  “Toss to me” The redhead calls, ruining into Kageyama’s direction of the nest, he jumps to block the ball, except, the red head is not there anymore. Chocked he turns his head, just in time to see him in the other side of the gym, jumping just above one of the guys block, and scoring.

XxX

  “Don’t worry” Suga says, while they are walking back to the dorms“It caught us out of guard too”

  “It’s just… How long has he been playing?” Suga just sights “What’s the problem?”

  “He never played officially” It’s the answer that makes Kageyama stops dead on his track. “His school didn’t have an official team, so he just trained on his own or with the girls. That’s why he is really fast and all, but can make a really bad receive”

  “I notice” The brunet says remembering when he caught the ball with his own head.

  “That’s what he and Lev have in common, they are both really excited and confidents, they just lack in technique”

  “Why aren’t you the captain?” Suga laughs

  “I’m just the mother” He says softly, no trace of humor in his voice, instead is full of fondness

  “Speaking of which, which room is yours?”

  “I’m staying at P-5, if that makes any sense”

  “Oh! So you are really staying with us!”

  “Does this have something to do with the thing I’m going to be chosen, but everyone just fails on telling me what the hell it is?”

  “Sorry about that” Suga responds giving him an apologetic smile “They are just trying not to scare you”

  “What could possibly be that strange that would scare me?”

  “You know, being in an all-boys school sometimes is really overwhelming, sometimes you need some fresh air, when everything you see is a bunch of guys, you want to see a light on the end of the tunnel” He says staring at the guys ahead of them “So every year the seniors chose two or three guys to be this light”

  “What is that supposed to mean?”

  “Even in the middle of all these guys, there are some really pretty faces. These pretty faces are chosen to dress themselves as girls, they become the school princesses”

  “P-Prin-Pincesses?” Kageyama manages to sputters in middle of his utter chock.

  “Yes, but don’t worry, we already have all the princesses we need” Suga says trying to calm him down.

  “So what the hell this has do with me?”

  “ There are people who get too excited? Yeah, I guess that’s a good word, so princess should never be alone. We need strong or scary people to keep a close watch on these ‘girls’, you would be one of the Body Guards” Suga speaks in such a natural way that Kageyama feels weird by being just there staring at him wide eyed.

This school is weird, definitely weird, Kageyama concludes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all for today. I'll try to update it regularly, but I can't promise anything, because college exists.
> 
> Kudos, comments and suggestions are always welcomed.
> 
> Ps:I'm still trying to figure it out, how to layout my chapters on ao3, sorry if it's too messy


	3. Are you? Are you? Coming to the guard?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter, Hey! If you haven't noticed, I have a problem with chapter's name and songs, so this one comes from Mockingjay's Hanging Tree
> 
> Hope you all enjoy it =)

Hinata can’t get why the new guy seem so shocked with the way things work, he’s not the one getting dressed as a girl, not that he really minded, it was kind of fun and it had its benefits. The eight of them are sitting on the princess lounge, which consists on a sofa and a couple of tables.

   “I’m really sorry you come to know like that” Suga say once again

   “Can I just don’t? A few school months have already passed, it’s not like you can’t deal with it right?” The brunet questions

   “Yeah, we can” Suga says brow furrowed

   “It’s just not ideal” Daichi speaks, entering on the conversation for the first time, the vice-captain smiles at him over his shoulders “Lev, can take care of both, Kenma and Hinata, but if any activity require the princesses to be alone, one of them will be alone”

   “Why me? I mean, you guys should be able to find someone that would agree with it right away” He argues, and both third years in the room sight.

   “The protectors must be approved by the student board, mainly by the president” Suga explains in a soft voice, the ever so patient setter

   “Still don’t know how he got there in the first place” Daichi says, incredulity all over his voice

   “Daichi” Suga warns, but leave it at that, turning his attention back to Kageyama “Even if you’ re chosen you can say no, but we would be really happy if you said yes”

   “It’s not really hard” Lev says “ And even Tsukishima agreed” The taller boy tries pointing at the blonde by his side, that was clearing paying more attention to his music, than at the discussion at hand.

   “For now, just go to your room, sleep, think about it, this can take a while to be adjusted”

   “How long?” The younger brunet questions, a little on edge

   “Maybe a week” The older brunet retort “It takes time to set a reunion, the other years protectors need to be at it too, there are a lot of schedules to consult”

   “Can’t this just be over?” The new guy questions, but getting he shake his head “Just let me know when this happens, I’m going to sleep” After he leaves the room all the heads turn into Hinata’s direction.

   “If he’s always this moody, you can let me on my own” He says, pouting a little. That guy clearly thought too high of himself.

   “Give the guy a chance Hinata, I haven’t seen this proposition been rejected before, you and him might have to spend a lot of time together” Suga advises and the redhead just sights, he really hopes he rejects it.

But if for some reason he says yes, then he’s going to think of making any effort towards that grumpy guy, not a second before that.

XxX

Kageyama is still kind of scared about this princess thing, but keep close watch on Hinata, Kenma and Lev, as they approached school grounds. He can see that everyone is looking at the small duo, but only a brave guy approach them.

“Princesses” He calls, from a certain distance “Can you say something to brighten our day?” He was the one to approach, but a lot of others guys are nodding their agreements. Hinata takes a deep breath and with the sunniest smile Kageyama has ever witnessed says:

  “I hope you all give your best, and make both of us proud!” He says, still smiling, Kenma haven’t uttered a word, but it’s side by side with Hinata, wearing a soft expression and watching the guy through his eyelashes. Kageyama tries to hide his face, because, seriously, why is he even blushing? The other guys in the hallway start to cheer, and seem to get really happy. Suga had said that the princesses were supposed to ‘lighten’ the mood, he just hadn’t thought it was this literally.

   “You see” Lev starts “It’ not really hard”

   “What?”

   “You just have to be sure no one crosses their personal space and that everyone is being respectful”

   “Hum” It’s the only thing he murmurs. A guy comes running to them, breathless.

   “What happened Iwa?”

   “Toru called the meeting, you all are needed” He says during deep breaths.

   “Kageyama, this is Iwaizumi, he’s the vice-president” Hinata remembers to say, they follow the guy trough a labyrinth of hallways, till they finally get to a spacious room.

   “So here’s the new suitor” Says a kind of familiar guy, sitting from an armchair, devil smile on his lips

   “I have no intentions on getting involved in this madness” Kageyama is fast to say.

   “You haven’t even allowed me to say the benefits!” He says raising his eyebrows in a suggestive mode.

   “Don’t mind him, is nothing like that” That guy they followed says, slapping the other guy’s head.

   “Iwa! Why are you always breaking my moods?” The armchair-guy says pouting

   “Because you scare the first years, you almost got Hinata running from here on the first day” Iwaizumi sights “Kageyama this I our president, Oikawa Toru”

   “Do you guys has some beauty fixation?”

   “No really, but Toru definitely was chosen just because he’s beautiful” Iwa says.

   “Iwa” The president cries

   “Can we get this over with?” Tsukishima questions, the setter turns, just now realizing the blonde’s and Yamaguchi’s presence.

   “Okay, okay. You Kageyama, was approved by our student board”

   “I already said I don’t want it” He repeats

   “Every event that needs you as guard is on school time, your absence won’t be marked”

   “I already…” He tries, but is interrupted

   “If you accept it, all your meals at the dining hall are free” Kageyama actually stayed quite this time “Benefit number three every school related material you need, will supplied by the school”

   “How can this be possible?” The brunet asks

   “We have a princess budget, don’t worry” Oikawa says, devilish smile on his face, now they were getting somewhere.

   “So?” Hinata asks looking at him “I already should say that if you accept that, I’m the one you’re being partnered up with”

Kageyama brows frowns in concentration, he really didn’t want to be involved in this particular mess, from this more than strange school, but at the same time, all these benefits were really good.

   “What do you say setter? Are you joining our guard?” The president asks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise next chapters will have more plot, but for now this is it!


	4. Cherry Lips, Crystal Skies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took me so long to update, but college decided I didn't need a live. I'm finally on vacation though( Summer is finally here) so I will probably update more often.
> 
> Title comes from Taylor Swift's( That's my favorite singer, so get ready for to many songs of her) Blank Space.
> 
> About the chapter: 1-the doubt between Ashi and Bokuto followed me to the last minute. 2-There's actual plot on it! 3-The author regrets nothing.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

   “Thank you” It’s the first thing Kageyama says to Suga when they go to find him on their lunch time.

   “It was nothing” He says waving him off, and Kageyama it’s just starting to realize why people call him mom, he was the one who got everyone together to get him to know his future.

   "We’re happy you accepted” Daichi says, and the brunet jumps at his voice, he haven’t noticed him there

   “Where had you come from?” He questions looking around them.

   “He was here all the time” Suga supplies with a found smile “It’s all about the bodyguard aura, you will get that eventually”

   “You’ll learn to mingle to the sides, to never leaving him alone” His co-captain adds, that’s what he says but the younger setter can pretty much read the ‘I would never leave him alone’ underneath the statement.  It haven’t passed unnoticed these two chemistry and sync, and even though Iwaizumi and Oikawa have a similar interaction it doesn’t seem to be generated by the princess/bodyguard dynamic.

  “Tsukishima it’s getting good at it, but I think is mainly due to his quiet personality, Lev it’s going to take way more time to get that” Suga  says with a worried tone, such a mother, Kageyama can’t help but think.

  “Oh!” Hinata says suddenly “We won’t make to practice” He says to their seniors.

   “Asahi had told us” Suga says smiling at him “Have fun”

XxX

   “Who’s Asahi and why are going to meet him?”

   “He was on the volleyball apparently, Noya talks about him a lot” Lev says excited 

   “And now?” Kageyama asks.

   “He’s the one responsible for our clothes” Hinata answers brow furrowed  

   “What’s wrong?” The brunet inquires, the redhead just smiles and shake his head.

   “Nothing” Turning his back to him he faces the other four people with them “Kenma remember our deal ok?”

   “Yes” The blonde murmurs seeming not that happy with whichever that means.

   “Are you upsetting Kenma behind my back?” Lev asks pouting.

   “No at all” It’s Yamaguchi who answers “We are just trying to get him in princess spirit”

   “What the hell is…” Before he can even finish, a door opens in front of them, Noya followed by someone Kageyama doesn’t know, just like that a bottom seem to be hit. Kenma heads snap from his game, both Yamaguchi and Hinata stop on their tracks. In unison they all incline their heads, give the other two a soft smile and waving say:

   “Hello!” Princess spirit, now he gets it and apparently his heart gets it too, if the way it’s trying to beat its way of his chest is anything to go by. Lev is just there silent pride emanating in waves, Tsukishima is looking the other way, Noya gives them a thumbs up and the big guy behind him is blushing.

   “Very well done” He mumbles.

   “Thanks Asahi” Hinata says “What do you have for us?” This takes away his blush and he leads them all inside, the redhead actually squeaks at the sight in front of them.

   “We’re gonna be maids!” He says excitedly making a silly dance.

   “I told you that your suggestions would be taken seriously” Asahi answers with a soft smile on his face, he clearly enjoyed the excited reaction.

   “We should try them on, shouldn’t we?” Tadashi questions

   “Yes, yes” The taller guy answers, taking the clothes from the mannequins, and handing them to the princesses. They all go to an small room attached to the main class.

   “Why they need to go to other room?” Kageyama asks

   “To not kill the fantasy or something like that” He says looking to the other members of the club, like they’re insane.

   “Hinata said you were from the volleyball team, what happened?” Asahi stiffs in the same minute, _delicate subject, change it!_ Kageyama brain was taking circles in his mind trying to change the subject, but kept coming empty.

   “I just thought it was time for a change” The ex-player says avoiding everyone eyes, there is a heavy silence before the other emerged from the room.  

   “So?” Hinata questions twirling around in his dress, with that long-haired wig again, Yamaguchi and Kenma are with the same exact dress and also wearing wigs.

   “Amazing” Lev answers and Kageyama is once again surprised by how unaffected by all this he is “You are all very good looking girls” He adds and Hinata winks at him, Yamaguchi laughs, but Kenma is burning red and turns his back to them.

   “Ken-ma” Hinata calls and go to hug him, whispering to each other, the other setter take the opportunity to inspect Asahi.

He seems excited about his creation, sure, but something is out place, like is not quite the amount of happiness to have. Maybe he misses volleyball? But then, why would he quit? Also in which position had he played? He was really tall so probably a spiker or a blocker.

   “Kageyama?” Hinata questions, and the brunet is pulled out of his thoughts

   “What?”

   “I asked what do you think?” He says twirling once again.

   “It’s a nice dress” It’s all he answers, because it’s truth, but mainly because he’s trying not to notice how good Hinata is on walking in high heels.

   “What are you guys wearing these outfits for?” Lev asks

   “To cheer the teams” Yamaguchi speaks slightly twirling in his dress “An incentive to make then go to the next stage”

   “Wait that means we are losing more practices?” Kageyama asks eyes wide, he can lose that much time.

   “No exactly” Hinata is fast to say “We do rounds, so we will lose only one day” The brunet sights in relief.

   “Like volleyball is the only thing that matters” Tsukishima says rolling his eyes.

   “It’s not the only thing, just one of the most important” The redhead retorts. Yamaguchi, Lev and Kageyama nod in agreement.

It’s just when they’re almost leaving school ground and to the dorms that Hinata hold his sleeve and makes him stop.

   “He was the Ace” He says and Kageyama take a few moments to realize that the other boy is answering a question he never make “I don’t know everything, but I know it involves a pretty bad game and a fight with Noya, so try not to touch the subject ok?”

   “Noya?” He questions

   “They are working on it” The redhead says, looking to sky “Until then we don’t have them”

   “What do you mean?”

   “You didn’t  know? Noya refuses to continue in the volleyball team without Asahi”

   “But he’s there” Is Kageyama, oh, so eloquent answer.

   “He doesn’t want to give it up entirely, so he trains, but it’s not officially on the team” Kageyama is there stupidly staring at nothing, thinking what kind of person could ever leave volley just because of someone else, it’s simply stupid.

   “That’s stupid” he lets out

   “It might, but it might not, I never saw then playing, but if is anything close to the sync Daichi and Kuroo have, I can get it. How can you be in the game if you don’t trust who in there with you?” he questions not looking to Kageyama he’s trying to walk in a little wall that’s protecting small flowers. The setter is glad for it, it’s a punch in his guts, and he knows that exact feeling.

He keeps watching at this guy that could have every to doubt, that  could have given up so easily, but here he is, trying harder and harder, maybe Hinata is stronger that Kageyama thought.

XxX

Kageyama is just blindly walking through the mass of people around him, why their school needed to be the one to host the first stage of the basketball games? He hates all these strange people invading his personal space.

   “Look if is not the king” Someone says making Kageyama takes  180 degrees turn, two guys from his other school are there smirking at him.

   “What you want?” He questions with his most dark look.

   “I hope you haven’t made to the team, so you can’t destroy another team” One of the say, but the moment Kageyama is going to answer something, he was not the one to destroyed it, the other guys were the ones who couldn’t keep up with him.

   “Kageyama!” A happy voice calls him, he turns to see Hinata walking in his direction, in jeans and a white shirt, but already wearing his wig and make up; their team would play soon.

   “What?” he questions turning to the shorter boy that just clings to his arm like he belongs there, Kageyama is starting to make a theory that the princesses are faded to develop a second girl personality, he have seen Suga and Oikawa acting like perfects girls just to get what they want, it is slight terrifying how easily they become princesses.

   “Some friends of mine are going to play and I want to watch them”

   “And?”

   “You should come with me!” He exclaims pouting and blinking (That princess personality).

   “Wasn’t Lev with you?”

   “Kenma was upset with all the attention and dragged him away” He says now doing puppy eyes.

   “Ok” He answers and the redhead gives him one of those brighter-than-the-sun smiles.

   “Who are you?” One of the guys from his other school question, and just then he remember they were there, Hinata turns just now seeming to noticed them, which it’s probably exactly what happened.

   “I’m Hinata” he answers “And you two?”

   “We are from his old school” It’s all the answer Hinata gets “Why are you talking to him?” Kageyama tries to think in way of explaining to whole situation without making it sound so bizarre, but is unable to do it, is the redhead to talk then.

   “Because he’s my boyfriend?” he says like is the most obvious conclusion, which is not, because Kageyama is not the relationship type, any kind of relationship actually, he’s dedicated to his volleyball.

   “You are his girlfriend?”

   “Yeah” he answers with a shake of his shoulders, like it’s no big deal “Right Tobio?” He says grabbing both his hands and getting on his tip toes, if Kageyama was smarter in human interactions he would see that one coming, but he’s not.

That’s why the suddenly  warm and cherry flavored pressure in his mouth come as huge surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was a kiss! Yay  
> I think I make my babies pout too much, but I'm ok with it. I couldn't help but end there, I'll let you all curious about Kageyama's reaction.
> 
> See you on the next chapter! Comments are always welcome.


	5. I Kissed a Boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, it's me. And this took me way longer than I thought it would, I had to write two secret santa's before this chapter, so I'm sorry it took me this long. Any way I hope al of you have a very good New Yera's Eve.
> 
> Title come from Katy Perry, I kissed the girl(Kind of)
> 
> I hope you all enjoy the chapter.

Hinata is just happily skipping while bringing Kageyama along, still holding his hand, like nothing had happened.

“Hey guys” Suga says when seeing then nearing him.

“Hey Suga” Hinata replies cheerful as always, but the presence of a third person finally takes Kageyama away from his numb state.

“What the hell? Dumbass?” He questions slapping Hinata head from behind, he squeaks and make himself smaller.

“What was that for?” He asks pouting.

“You just kissed me?” He says trough gritted teeth, he really preferred Sugawara wasn’t here to presence this scene, but now it’s too late. The older setter is just staring at them with eyes wide.

“I helped you” Hinata retorts, getting pissed, he just saved this idiot’s ass, and that is the thanks he gets?

“Oh yeah, great help!” Kageyama responds sarcastically

“How would you explain me to them? Uhn, I would like to hear that then.”

“I would find something; you didn’t need to kiss me”

“That’s the problem, me?” He says both hands covering his heart like is deeply wounded

“You are boy and so am I” The brunet tries, being reasonable.

“Are you saying I’m not beautiful, because I’m a guy?”

“That’s not what I’m saying” Kageyama says grabbing both sides of Hinata head, stop his urge to just beat his head against the nearest wall.

“Would you prefer kissing other boy then? I’m pretty sure I’m pretty like a girl, would prefer someone manlier?” He questions brow furrowed, still pouting, arms crossed over his chest, there it was that girl personality he would see sometimes

“I would prefer not be kissing boys”

“I could be worse” It’s what he gets back, the setter lets go of the other boy head, just giving up the discussion entirely

“Are you guys going to explain this discussion to me? Where I stand now you two just seem to be a couple fighting”

“Kageyama doesn’t like me meeting his friends and says I’m not pretty enough to be kissing him” Is Hinata versions of an explanation, Suga just raise an eyebrow

“Some guys from my school found me, and then Hinata appeared like this. I didn’t know how to explain all this, so this dumbass, being the dumbass he is, decided to say he’s my girlfriend and just kissed me” Kageyama explains.

“Hummm” Suga hums and then nods “He’s right, he just helped you, any other explanation you sound fake” Hinata by Kageyama sides just lights up like a Christmas tree “ But Hinata, you shouldn’t just go kissing people like that”

“Thank you” Kageyama says, the redhead pouts even more.

“Just helping” He mumbles, then going back to his normal self he turned to Kageyama, grabbing his arm again just a few minutes back “Can we go watch my friends now?”

“C’mon, but don’t you dare try to kiss me again” He threatens

XxX

Yaku is kind of surprised; he didn’t think Lev would be so considerate. He had entered a classroom trying to find some peace and then found Lev and Kenma sitting on the floor. Kenma was playing a game, while the taller boy just seemed to hold himself not to bother the blond.

“What are you guys doing here?”

“Kenma was tired of the crowd looking at him, so I brought us here” Lev is the one who answers, seeming happy to finally be speaking to someone, maybe putting Lev and Kenma together wasn’t exactly the best choice, but they would grow over it.

“That’s a pretty good job Lev” Yaku say going to the taller boy a petting his head, the boy’s smile seemed like a holophote.

“You really think so?” he questions, excited like a little puppy

“I really think so” The older boy retorts

“I thought I wouldn’t be good for Kenma, because we are really different” He confesses in a whisper.

“I don’t think that is a decisive matter” Yaku says, is estrange to see Lev like this, serious, he’s only used to his cheerful version.

“If I annoy him too much, he could try to run from me. And if he ended up getting hurt it would be my fault for not knowing how to deal with all this” He explains

“If you think like that, it’s going to be okay” Yaku says “Kuroo and I didn’t start well either” That makes not only Lev’s, but also Kenma’s, head to snap at him.

“You were a princess” Kenma says eyes blinking slowly as if trying to show his surprise by this very single act.

“Yes, I’m not that tall, so it’s way easier to make clothes for me that for a guy like Kuroo, even though the other princesses were Suga and Oikawa” Yaku laughs at the two younger boys in front of him “I thought you guys already knew, I’m always walking at the princesses areas”

“You and Suga are mothers hem, you could be there just help someone” Lev lets slip.

“We are not” Yaku says defensively

“You are, I don’t how someone so how small can worry so much” The taller boy says, earning him a smack in the head.

“I not that small” The older boy retorts, Lev open his mouth to comment something, but Yaku death glance shuts him up. The third year leaves the room questioning himself, how can Lev be so thoughtful in a moment and so stupid in the other?

XxX

Kageyama feels like murdering someone. He’s been ten minutes training with Hinata and the boy has touched zero balls so far. The brunet it’s pretty sure he’s good at what he does, so why the hell this kid cannot spike it.

“Maybe you should try something different?” Suga questions approaching the taller boy, Hinata is drinking water.

“Like what?” he wonders looking at the net in front of him.

“Hinata has a pretty high athletic performance, maybe you can use that?”

“Hinata can’t even touch the ball and you want me to make it faster?”

“Just try it” Suga says leaving the two of them for themselves

“Hinata” Kageyama calls, the redhead snaps to attention and comes skipping to him.

“Yes?”

“Let’s try again” The smaller boys nods and goes to his position. Even though Kageyama hates to admit, Suga was right, Hinata still can’t exactly get the ball, but he gets closer to it.

“Ok, it’s enough” He complains when nothing successful gets out of the multiple balls he had sent to Hinata.

“No” Hinata says grabbing the back of his t-shirt, a dark expression on his face “One more, toss it and I’ll be there”

The brunet frozen for a few seconds, there’s no way Hinata knew what happened, but again he had just hit the right spot, that one nerve that would get Kageyama to snap.

“Why? You won’t hit it” he hisses

“I’m trying and I’ll keep trying till it goes right. So don’t dare give up” Kageyama it’s about to retort when he notices Suga watching them, it’s exactly a warm, but it’s enough to make him back down a little. _Maybe you can use that?_ Echoes trough his head, he grabs Hinata’s collar and bring him closer.

“Run as fast as you can and jump as high as you can, I’ll make the ball get to you”

“But…”

“I trust you’ll be there, so now you should trust I can give you the ball” Hinata keeps staring at him for a while, but nods eventually.

It happens in an instant, Hinata throws the ball at him, he runs, Kageyama gets ready, he jumps, Kageyama aims the ball, serves it. Hinata hits it. It hits the floor loud and fast. Everyone stops, Suga stares at them with wide eyes, the redhead turns to him shining eyes and bright smile.

“It worked” He says amazed, and yeah, Kageyama can get it, he didn’t thought it would work too, but he won’t admit that, never.

“of course it did” He says instead, everyone around them are cheering for the successful toss, but when the brunet faces the smaller boy, he’s no longer cheerful as seconds ago, he looks thoughtful.

“Maybe that’s it” he says looking at his hand “Trust” Kageyama has no idea what he’s talking about, but he’s kind of worried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was it for today, I'll try to be faster next time.
> 
> That 2016 brings to you guy a lot of good things, new otps and amazing fanfictions. =)


	6. It's all up to you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look who is very good at procrastinatining? ME! I'm sorry, I won't even promise to be faster, because you know, vacations have two different moods, either I want to do everything, get out with my frieds, watch that series, read that book and write all the fic I want, either I just want to sleep and be there forever.
> 
> Enough with my personal drama, this chapter took an unexpected turn, because the third part of it wasn't on the script. But i really liked, and I know you guys are going to like it too. The titles come from Echosmith's Up to you(Their songs are amazing). There's a lot things there wil be hangin in the air this chapter, just so you know
> 
> Also this chapter was writen in between candy crush levels, so any mistake, I'm sorry

“Do you need anything?” Asahi questions when the redhead enters the club room, he’s working in one of their next dresses.

“I wanted to talk to you” Hinata says sitting on the taller boy’ side wearing a serious expression that made Asahi stops what he was doing.

“Sure, what’s the problem?”

“You know that Noya won’t come back to the time and his conditions to do so, right?”

“Yes I know” The brunet says scratching his neck and a little pink “He came to scream at me in person”

“He told me that you don’t want to come back because of a game the team lost”

“Look…”

“I’m not here not fight you or beg you to come back”

“So what this is?” He questions really confused. He wouldn’t be the first one to try to get him back on the team.

“I was just wondering, Noya is a libero his ‘job’ is to get the ball before it falls”

“I know that”

“Do you?”

“What do you mean?”

“Have you ever thought that he blames himself for your leaving? That you don’t trust him to get the balls you don’t get right?”

“WHAT? No, it’s all on me! Noya has nothing to do with this” Asahi says

“Just like you think like this, Noya might too” Hinata says standing “Go talk to him, that’s all I’m saying”

XxX

“Kageyama, can I talk to you for a bit?” Suga questions him during the lunch time, Hinata has vanished for some secret mission and said he didn’t need him, so he’s just eating his lunch and spacing out.

“Sure” He says indicating the desk in front of him that belongs to the redhead; the other setter grabs the chair and turns it, so it is facing the brunet.

“I’m glad you and Hinata found a way of working that spike” He starts, Kageyama can say he’s being honest and is actually proud of them, but there’s also something more to it.

“It was because of you, you said I should use his physical abilities, that’s all I did” He says shrugging, the older boy just stares blank at him.

“That’s all you did? It’s pretty impressive actually Kageyama, you have very, _very,_ good control of the ball”

“You are trying to say something, aren’t you? You can just say it, there’s no need for all this, I can handle critics”

“I’m not doing a critic; it is just something I though you should know”

“And that is?”

“Hinata had his eyes closed” He says staring the brunet dead in the eyes, no space for doubts, no space for denials.

“He… what?”

“The other guys weren’t paying attention, so they didn’t notice, but Hinata jumped with his eyes closed. _You_ put the ball in his hand, in the exact moment it was needed there. It’s not simple; it’s not something than you just ‘did’. It’s more than that”

“And why do you think I need to know this?” Suga’s expression goes dead serious

“Hinata trusts you enough to jump with his eyes closed, but what about you? Do you trust him enough to let him spike with his eyes closed? More than that maybe is, do you trust yourself to put the ball in his hands, knowing that he’s counting 100% on you” The older setter then smile one of his angelic smiles “That was all I wanted to say, send my Hi to Hinata when he gets back” He then proceeds to stand up and leave the classroom.

He’s comes to say all this and then just leave me here? Kageyama thinks letting his head fall on the table.

XxX

“What’s wrong with you?” Kageyama inquires when the classes end and there’s no one to witness him caging Hinata against a wall

“What have I done?” He asks scared and paranoid.

“Why you had your eyes closed?” Kageyama blurts between his teeth

“When?” Hinata tries not getting where all this is coming from

“Yesterday, why had you jumped with your eyes closed?” The brunet says this time shaking Hinata by the shoulders, like Kageyama was a kid that didn’t get what he wanted for Christmas

“You said for me to trust you, just run and jump” The redhead says not getting why the bad reaction from the setter was coming from, he did what he was asked, didn’t he?

“yeah, but…” Kageyama breathes gets faster “It should not be that easy” He says brow furrowed

“Of course it should, I’ve training since middle school, I’m really god at my jumps”

“That’s not what I’m talking about” The setter almost scream entering the other boys space and making him hit his back in the wall once more “How can you trust me so easily?” He inquires only a few inches in between them, both breaths out of compass.

“If I can’t trust my team mates, who can I trust?” He says staring at Kageyama stormed eyes

“Forget it” The brunet says leaving the shorter boy’s space.

“Kageyama?”

“Really, just forget it. You can keep doing the things the way you are, but if you really want to get better, you will have to open your eyes”

“Are you asking me to not trust you?” Hinata questions

“No, I’m asking you to keep trusting me” He says turning to face the other boy “Keep your eyes closed now, but we are training it with your eyes open after normal practice”

“Aren’t you forgetting to see if I agree with this plan?” The princess asks one raised eyebrow and arms crossed.

“I’m trusting you’ll be there” Kageyama says with the corner of his mouth slightly upwards. He then leaves the room.

Hinata tries to tell himself that his beating heart has nothing to do with being caged against wall by a very breathless Kageyama or that not smile, that was stupidly good on that stupid boy’s face.

XxX

They are in middle of the training when Takeda sensei entered the gymnasium slamming the doors open and breathing heavy.

“I have news!!!” He says excited.

“What happened?” Coach Ukai asks

“I got a training match for us”

“What?!” Everyone exclaimed with varying degrees of excitement and shock

“I just hang up the phone with the other team adviser, and they agreed on playing with us next week”

“Who are we playing with?” Daichi questions and Takeda smiles

“Shiratorizawa”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As an end note I would like to say that since I cannot put all the pairings(Asanoya being one of them) I want in just one fanfiction without it getting too crowded, I'm thinking on making a series of one shots to complement this fic. Comments with your opinion on this and the chapter are very welcome
> 
> PS: I know the first end note I put is still showing, but I don't know how to make it stop.

**Author's Note:**

> It's kind of short, but the other chapters will be bigger(I Hope)
> 
> If you got here, a huge thank you. If you want me to continue this just leave a kudo, or a comment, or both, just really. let me know.
> 
> If you want to find me I'm binlar-lover on tumblr.


End file.
